At present, in the telematics field, the developing speed of the vehicular ad-hoc network is fairly quick. How to correctly transmit the message to the required vehicle and effectively transmit the message in the network are the problems to be solved at present. So, European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) proposes a GeoNetworking (GN) transmission protocol, which is a transmission protocol in a network layer and enhances the transmission efficiency of the message in the vehicular ad-hoc network (VANET) to avoid the problem of broadcast storm caused when the message is transmitted in the network. Although the GN protocol enables the VANET to effectively transmit the network message to the target area based on the geographic location information, the redundant packet forwarding problem occurs inside and outside the target area. Furthermore, most source ends of inter-vehicle messages repeatedly broadcast the information thereof, and do not need to make the most people in the range be able to receive one single packet in practice. So, transmitting the message in this manner tends to induce the excess repeated packets.
Therefore, how to effectively transmit the network message to the target area has become an industrial direction of continuous efforts.